The pop star and the Danny Mangos manager
by XxEeveeisbackxX
Summary: Zevie you understand the name later in the chapters Main story idea : Zander becomes a pop star and doesnt have time for his friend ( mostly Stevie)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my fellow fanfictoners. This my third story. So i gueess im kinda getting use to fanficton ways. Let start the story. And yes there will be more chapters. _**

Stevie's pov

**_April 1st, 2020 _**

Today, is our ( me, kacey,Zander,Kevin,and Nelson) annual April Fools day. Ir was Nelson idea. And its my year to host the party. Great. Now, I have clean up everything myself. Last year, Nelson and Kevin put glue in my shampoo bottle. Kacey switch my toothpaste with glue. WHY IS EVERYONE USING GLUE! Then, Zander( dont even want to say his name) took my Xbox spray paint a box to make look like one so i didnt know it missing. I COULD'NT PLAY THE LAST OF US 3 (A/N: It never came out(yet) i hope there going to make it to 2 and 3 someday) I couldn't kill any of the infected (aka Zombies) ALL BECAUSE OF ZANDER. I really should of pranked him back.

It has been 5 years since I graduated. Now, I'm 23. Some how Kevin and Nelson have got me into gaming. They stopped gaming like a year ago. But they left there gaming sprit inside of me.

**_Nelson:_**

**_Age:23_**

**_Relationship status: enegaged to Grace_**

Who knew they would be dating long enough to get married.

**_current house location : Oak Wood Apartments room numer 225_**

It like a few blocks away from our old school. The hotel is rat infested dump with mold all the walls. It not the place I thought he would end up at , but at least he got shelter.

**_kids: the rats. (A/n LOL)_**

**_Kevin:_**

**_Age:24_**

**_Relationship status: going steady with Kacey _**

I knew Kevin and Kacey liked each other. You can tell by there body language when they are around each other.

**_Current house location :2700 Mandy rd. _**

He lives with Kacey. They "live in a big as hell" house. It one of the houses her parents own. I hope they aren't doing anything"dirty".

**_Kacey:_**

**_Age:16 ( actually 24 ,but she wants people to think she is 16)_**

**_Relationship status: with kevin _**

**_You know rest. _**

**_Know my bmf ( best male friend)_**

**_Zander: _**

**_Age:25_**

He still cocky and loves the mirror.

_**Relationship status:just got out of One**_

**_current house location: MY APARTMENT_**

Kacey is always teasing me and telling that I'm going " sleep" with him.

I did sleep with him , but not in a dirty way. We were watching T.V in Zanders room and I felll asleep.

Ok here more About me. I pretty much look the same , older. I dyed some blonde highlight in my hair. I went to college for a degree in for just art and music.

Sorry for short begining chapter next one will extra long. Slap in the face if it is not. Goodnight from Delaware.


	2. A Road trip

_**Hello**_

Zander's pov

1:33 AM

I wake up to hear gun shots and someone screaming "DIE ZOMBIES , DIE"

" STEVIE, GO TO SLEEP", I said as I covered my head with the pillow. No use. " STEVIE". Great. I have to go to work in five hours without any sleep. Thanks Stevie.

15 mins later

I finally got up and turned off the her TV.

"Heeey , i was about finish the game.", she begged

" Well I have to work tomorrow and I can't sleep " , I said making it sound important.

" Can I just save the game first ", she asked. " Whatever", I said quietly and walk to my room. As soon I close my door the noise came back. " STEVIE "

Stevie's pov

2 days later

WE ARE GOING TO FLORIDA by car. yay. Why?

**_Flashback last week_**

**_"OH MY GOD , Stevie ", Kacey said._**

**_" What Kacey ", I said triedly while playing my PlayStation 3. " I booked Gravity 5 a reunion gig. At some concert with. Tons of amateur bands " Without asking us .Where", I asked triedly. " Somewhere in Florida", she said like everything is fine. BUT IT IS NOT. " What the hell ,kacey",I yelled "how are we going to there and you don't even know if we can all be there" "Where are you yelling " , Kacey asked. " I'm tired and cranky, if you didn't notice, i said. _**

I was super cranky that day. So luckily everyone can come. So know I'm packing. yay. This is the thing i hate about trips. What should I pack? The first thing i put in there was my Xbox, my PlayStation and my favorite games. But then Zander said oh i don't think u need all that stuff we only be gone for a 2 week or something like that. That like taking his mirror for for 2 weeks. How would he feel about that? Then i realized the hotel doesn't have a TV. So I hid my PSPVita in my suitcase and I was ready.

The Road trip: time to get there 16 hours

yay. Six hours without electricity. Perfect. No Playstation 3 and no Xbox no Nothing. Wait I have my PSP Vita. Wait I'm driving. ( :( ) We have to take my car because it the biggest and the AC is working. Now, I have to clean it. Kacey is always bugging my to clean the car. And I wont here the end of it if I don't clean the car. Uggh, it's a lose-lose. So me and Zander is cleaning it. He says I have to pay him. I hope he meant Monopoly money.

Car Cleaning time. yay.

After five hours of scrubbing,vacuuming,and picking up trash we were done. " We are done", I said as I sat on the hood of the car. Since, we couldn't use the hose at the Apartment. We went to Kacey and Kevin's house. We were both sweaty, tried and hungry. We would have gone to a car wash but they said we had to pay extra. And plus there was this pervey (A/N IDK if i spelled it right) guy who works there and he is always staring at me. I scared he is going to search my car for my number. (And i do have my phone number in there) I always forget my phone number.

Time Skip:1 Day

Road trip !

Everyone was at Kacey house. Everyone was waiting for us (me and Zander).They all look mad or tried I don't get why they are mad. Like seriously we are only 15 mins. late. " Now we will be stuck in traffic" , Kacey said. Then they all packed there stuff in the trunk. "Zander, can you please drive" , I begged and made puppy dog eyes. I not the kind of girl who does that but, theres a first time for everything." Ok ", he answered. YAY. Then, an unsuspected guest arrived Grace. I thought Nelson said she was busy." hey , guys", she said only me and said because everyone was sleeping. Then we drove off.

**_Should i Stop yes i stoping. I guess it was just an ok chapter.R&R_**

**_Guest : NO DIRTY SCENES_**

**_Sorry about grammar errors i want to post really bad. Sorry for lateneess SLAP ME. _**


End file.
